


Study Date

by tawg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawg/pseuds/tawg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>(504): I need a Xanax. A Veggie Delight. And exhibition style sex.</i> Sam is lucky that he has a girlfriend who provides for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Date

Sam had never been good around exam time. A lot of that came from the years he spent trying to study around family camping trips that were really hunter boot camp, around the constant moving across the country, around stitching his father and brother up until he was old enough to get dragged along, until he needed stitching up too.

And every single test had been another cliff to climb, another step that would get him further and further away from that life. Failure just wasn’t an option. It was finish college or crawl back to his father on his belly. It was college and a _job_ and a _wife_ and kids and a dog and a freaking _life_ , or it was right back where he’d started and Sam knew he’d never be able to get away from that again, not a second time.

So every exam was make or break. Every exam was a symbol that he was worth more than just the good little soldier he’d never been. Ever exam was preceded by sleepless nights and caffeine tablets and shaking hands and crying fits the night before and fear fear fear that he was just a fuck up and his admission to college had just been some beautiful mistake and any moment he was going to slip up and everyone was going to see that he didn’t belong, that he didn’t deserve this life.

A hand settled on Sam’s shoulder, and he almost leapt out of his chair.

“Easy boy,” Jess said, “it’s just me.”

“Sorry,” he said. “Sorry, I’m good.”

Jess rolled her eyes and sat down next to him. The library was practically empty, and the few people that remained were mostly asleep. “You’re freaking out again,” she said.

“I’m not.”

“And you missed dinner.”

“No, I... yeah, maybe.”

“Sam Winchester,” Jessica said, taking his face between her hands. “You need to chill the fuck out already. Having a heart attack before your LSAT is not going to help your performance.”

“I’m not going to have a heart attack,” Sam replied, frowning. He was already wondering how long Jess was planning on distracting him from his revision.

“You’d better not,” Jess said, leaning close and running her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck. Her breath was hot against the shell of his ear, her lips brushing the skin of his earlobe. “Because that part has my name on it. You’d better go breaking it before I get a chance.”

Sam swallowed. Jess was wearing a dress coat, a berry red colour that made her lips stand out. Her legs were bare, and with her leaning towards him he could see the black lace of a bra. “Jesus,” he said. “Are you wearing anything under that?”

“You want me to tell you the answer, Sam?” she asked, her fingers tightening in his hair. “Isn’t that cheating?”

And then Sam was kissing her, crushing his mouth against hers and pulling him close with his hands at her waist. She made a happy humming noise against his mouth, and pushed gently at his chest. Sam scooted his chair back, and with and easy movement Jessica Moore, childhood calisthenics captain, high school cheerleader and university hockey player, straddled his lap. Sam pulled the tie at her waist loose and shoved a hand inside, feeling hot skin and warm lace and savouring the mystery for a moment before pushing the jacket open. Jess was wearing a black bra, and black panties that tied at the sides, and a battered pair of sneakers. He could see her nipples through the sheer fabric, could see the shape of her pussy.

“Fuck,” he said. “Jess, fuck.” He looked around suddenly, pulling her coat closed. “Jess we’re in a _library_.”

“We _are_ in a library,” Jess agreed, tugging the edges of her coat out of his hands and letting it fall open. “At two am. And there is no one in this room but you, and me.” She ground against him, and Sam bit his lip to stifle a groan. “But I guess anyone could walk through and see us.” She paused, making a show of looking thoughtful, one hand stroking an invisible moustache. With the other, she tweaked and teased the hardening nub of a nipple. “Why, I simply don’t know what they’d think.”

She gave up on the moustache-stroking, and tugged at one of the bows holding her panties in place. Sam couldn’t decide where to look, at the breasts getting fondled just below his eyeline, or the slice of flesh that was now revealed, the soft notch pressing firmly against his erection. Jess pulled the bow at her other hip loose, and pulled her panties out of the way, letting them fall to one side. She ground against Sam, leaving a small smudge of wetness against the hard line of his jeans.

“ _Sam_ ,” she said, and her voice was hot and desperate and she was moving her hips like she was going to get herself off on him one way or another. Sam put his hands on her hips and ground up against her, ground until her head tilted back. He pressed his face into her cleavage, licked the edging of her bra and then dipped his head lower, licking at her nipple through the flimsy fabric and then biting, making her arch against him and her breath stutter.

He mouthed at her breasts, cupping them with both hands and licking and biting as she tore at the front of his jeans, pulling his cock out and shoving the bunched material as far down his thighs as strained patience would allow. The noise she made when she sank down onto his cock... Sam had his face pressed against her neck, whined high in his own throat because she was hot and wet and tight and she was everything, everything he could ever want and she just kept sliding down, down his cock until he could feel her perfect ass pressing against his thighs, until he could feel her fingertips digging into his shoulders and she let out a sigh, just a small contented noise that fluttered moth-like into Sam’s ears and made its home inside his chest.

And then she started moving. Jess gave her whole body to sex, used every part of her to make sure he hit her in all the right spots, to make sure he made her feel good. She pressed Sam’s face against her chest again, and Sam took the instruction to pull the flimsy cups of her bra down and suck at her nipples, to twist them back and forth between his thumb and forefinger as she twisted on his cock, as she rode him and clenched around him and felt so good.

Sam was losing himself in her body, had both hands gripping his ass and pulling her legs further apart, thrusting up into her with hard, desperate movements and she had one hand between her legs, was biting on two of her own fingers in an effort to keep quiet. And then she was clenching around him, spasming and making these small broken noises from behind the palm she had clapped over her own mouth. And then Sam was thrusting so hard that it hurt his own body and he was spilling deep inside her, biting at the fleshy curve of her breast and Jess was saying “Yes” over and over again. _Yes, yes, fuck Sam, yes._

Sam didn’t have the strength to hold his own head up when Jessica raised herself off his softening cock. She pulled a travel pack of tissues out of her coat pocket and wiped him neatly before using her coat to obscure her own cleanup. She pulled her bra back into place, tied the coat around her waist, and dropped the messy ball of tissues into a nearby waste paper basket.

“I love you,” Sam said, still dazed.

Jess leaned down and gave him a chase kiss on the top of his head. “I brought you dinner, too,” she said. “From that vegan place. Don’t study too hard.” And then she was gone.

Sam pulled his pants up, and stuffed his cock back into the privacy of his underwear where it belonged. Jess’ underpants were draped over the toe of his shoe, and he couldn’t stop staring at them, couldn’t shake off the amazement until a sleepy voice jolted him back to reality.

“Dude,” a guy with sleep dust in his eyes and a sheet of physics equations stuck to his face said. He’d been asleep, hidden by a stack of textbooks. “Your girlfriend is awesome.”

“Yeah,” Sam said, his body feeling too good for embarrassment to be more than a distant idea. He looked at his own stack of textbooks, at the reams of notes and notes of notes he’d taken in the past week. “I’m gonna go home now,” he said, grabbing things haphazardly and shoving them into his bag. Jessica’s panties he kept fisted in his hand.

Sam quit hunting so he could have a life. And he was damn well going to follow through on that.


End file.
